plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Hensin
Roy Hensin aka 'Ol Nick' is a character on Plagued created by Ozzy on June 27th, 2011. Personality Ol' Nick is a lively old fellah to say the least, and if it wasn't for his rather extensive injuries he would be out their with the Safe Haven soldiers taking out just as many Lessers as he can. As it is though his disabilities means he rarely, if ever go on a mission to the City. Ol' Nick is a devout Christian...or as devout as his personality allows anyway. Despite the world having gone to shit Ol' Nick still believes in a higher power, in a God, he has too, or he would have gone mad before the apocalypse even started. Surprisingly however, Ol' Nick does not preach or force his religion on anyone, and in return anyone who Bible bashes around him usually end up with a bloody nose or a black eye along with a tirade of colourful cussing. When it comes down to it however, the only way one can describe Ol' Nick as is a complete and utter ass hole, he'll make a pass at a woman less than half his age, and smack the assess of most he talks too. Most women who know him will know that he will never go any further than that with them. He has a mouth like a sewer any one sentence from Ol' Nick contains at least one swear word and several cusses...only one of them being from the Bible. Very few people ever get to know Nick because he gives of the impression of being an aggressive, cynical, grumpy old man who just wants to be left alone with his whiskey. This is actually a inaccurate description of his personality Nick has a cynical soul and expresses it as brash meanness to most people present. He is however, a kind soul, of course he expresses that kindness in cynical meanness. He'll often berate a friend for something they have done when he is actually impressed, or tell them they should be dead when he is glad to see them safe. Nick has spent so much time being cynical and mean he has forgotten how to act truly kind. Nick is also a heavy drinker, good beer, ale, Guinness and whiskey is pretty much all he drinks, and he drinks a lot, and holds his liquor too. If you go out drinking with Nick expect to be under the table while he is only just warmed up. History Roy, as he was known when he signed up with his three brothers, of which he was the youngest, in the British army at the age of sixteen was a brash and overconfident young man. From Glasgow the four Hensin brothers had been known for causing trouble and generally disturbing the peace, sneaking a Guinness from the cask or eyeing up young ladies from afar. The eldest Hensin brother had actually been arrested for having sex in public, but that is an entirely different story altogether and not important for what we need to know. Needless to say it became apparent that if the four brothers did not buck their ideas up they would soon end up behind bars, and coming from a devoutly Christian family they just could not let that happen. So they joined the army, figuring that the discipline they would receive would keep them in order. It was a good plan, in theory, in practice it only really worked for three of the four brothers. The eldest was still a trouble maker, though always managed to find himself just shy of crossing the line. After a few years of intense training the Hensin brothers, who were all strangely enough in the same unit found themselves caught up in the middle of the second Cold war, now in his thirties Roy had become a good soldier and a good man. They war however, changed all that, getting caught under enemy fire he and his brothers were in the most dangerous situations in their lives, unfortunately before backup could arrive the older three Hensin brothers fell to enemy fire. I would like to tell you that Roy was a miraculous survivor, unscathed and unharmed...Well life is a bitch guys, he wasn't that lucky. When backup arrived they found Roy delirious in pain and screaming his undying hatred to the world. His lower left leg was completely mangled and not savable, and his little finger of his right hand had been lost, Roy never remembered how. Half dead from blood loss it was a miracle that he survived, though he became a mean, cynical, and unfriendly person once he woke up. Roy refused to tell his superiors the details of what happened during that fire fight, and very nearly knocked one of them out of his God forsaken chair when they demanded he speak. Needless to say Roy was kicked out of the Army. With no wish to return to Scotland to his remaining family Roy emigrated to the US where he got into trouble with the law on several occasions for starting fights (and winning them) disturbing the peace, and vigilantism. Eventually Roy got a Bounty Hunters permit and made a small fortune collecting bounties, he became well known to the underworld, who gave him the nickname “Ol' Nick” which became so widespread eventually Roy stopped responding to his name, and answered only to Nick, or Ol' Nick. His life carried on like this for many years and the money he earned as a bounty hunter got him what he needed for a military grade prosthesis, Nick also kept up to date with current technology and was a dab hand at using a computer. After all you never know when you have to hack into a police database...right? When the apocalypse started Nick was taken as surprise just as everyone else was. He had no friends really though so he didn't break like many people, and being the stubborn old fart that he is he refused point blank to let a Lesser kill him. Nick has had a run in with a Overmind before now, but luckily for him a Vampyre happened along to save his ass...Nick was one of the first members of Safe Haven, and being the cynic he is strongly believed that sitting and rotting underground is a sure-fire was of getting yourself killed. Not being seen as a reliable battle partner Nick spends most of his time working as a go-too guy. If you want something, odds are Nick has it or knows where you can find it, it isn't black market...not really. He can work his way around a car, so every once and a while he wanders to the garage and fixes up the cars, or spends some time in the weapons lockers...but after an incident where he knocked one of those fuckwit guards off his ass with a storm of rubber bullets Nick hasn't really been allowed in the armoury, not unless he is heading out of Haven anyway. Now Nick spends most of his time drinking or “working” around Safe Haven. He does occasionally go into the city, and every time he does he has some wise ass comment about his leg, or lack thereof. Said person his rewarded by having their ass planted firmly into the ground, or their nutsacks bruised so heavily any hope of future children is all but lost...Nick tries not to do that so much now they are in the apocalypse though. Sperm is needed if the human race is to repopulate after all right? Category:Characters Category:Males